The Long Awaited Party
by qwertybob
Summary: Lily wanted some excitement in her life, something to look forward to. What happens when she can't seem to get rid of a boy trying to woo her? [ONESHOT based on Gum commercial. READ&REVIEW SVP XD]


**THE LONG AWAITED PARTY**

_By: qwertybob XD_

Lily walked through the cold streets of Hogsmeade tired, alone and hungry. She had just broken up with her most recent boyfriend and was in a sour mood.

There was nothing really wrong with her boyfriend, Ryan Turner. The only problem was that she wasn't attracted to him. And what use was a boyfriend you weren't attracted to?

They'd only been dating for a week or so and already, Lily was bored. She wanted a relationship where she would feel a spark every time they touched, someone she would be dying just to see. Ryan was like last minute plans to watch a dull movie. Lily wanted a party planned two weeks ahead with all of her friends invited and something that made her anxious just thinking about.

Lily sighed as she walked past Madam Puddifoot's. She was never one who liked that tea shop, but she couldn't help but envy the lovey-dovey couples inside. _Why can't I have that?_ she thought to herself. She tore her eyes away from the shop and moved on. It was her decision to break it off with Ryan and the right one as well. But, there was still a void in her chest, a puzzle missing one piece, which Ryan was never able to fill.

Lily's stomach growled. "Great," she mumbled sarcastically. "Another thing to add onto this _wonderful_ day."

With hunger deciding her next destination, Lily stepped into the Three Broomsticks, hoping to find some company and food there.

As the warm air hit her face, Lily looked around for any sign of someone she knew. She didn't see anyone she was friends with until she saw Ryan and his mates sitting in the corner. Ryan looked absolutely miserable. He chugged a Butterbeer, then slammed it on the table when he was done. He looked like he had a horrible smelling rotten banana underneath his nose all day.

Lily must have been staring at them too long because they slowly looked up, whispering and glaring at her. Lily felt heat rise into her cheeks, although the open door was sending chills down her spine. Deciding to just sit by herself, she went to the bar.

"What can I get for you, Missy?" asked the cherry-faced Madam Rosmerta.

Lily ordered the largest plate on the menu after another loud grumbling from her stomach. Rosmerta chuckled merrily. "Comin' right up. Would you like a Butterbeer to start?" she asked. Lily nodded and a Butterbeer appeared in front of her.

When Rosmerta was gone, Lily sighed deeply. She shouldn't have waited for Hogsmeade to end it with Ryan. She should have just broken if off last week and gone to Hogsmeade with Alyssa and Michelle. _Oh, well. This was your fault, Lily. Deal with it, _she told herself.

Lily heard the tinkling of a bell and turned to see Ryan Turner leaving the pub with his mates. _It's better this way. I have no regrets,_ she thought. And it was the truth.

After five minutes of waiting, she was afraid her stomach grumblings would cause an earthquake in all of Hogsmeade. Rosmerta was serving other students from Hogwarts and Lily was worried that she wouldn't be getting her food for a while. She started tapping her glass of Butterbeer and drinking it slowly, hoping to save it for her meal.

"Someone call Azkaban!" said a voice from Lily's left. Lily was so startled, she spit up the Butterbeer she was drinking in the direction of the voice. She turned and saw Kenny Hodge, sixth year Hufflepuff, sitting beside her with Butterbeer streaming down his face. "Because this girl just stole my heart," he finished quite pathetically.

Lily was in shock. She was so shocked, she had forgotten to apologize. _What did he just SAY?! _

"E-excuse me?" asked Lily, still choking on her Butterbeer.

"I said that you've committed a terrible crime. You've stolen my heart," said Kenny, wiping the spit up Butterbeer from his face.

Lily didn't know what to say, so she just turned away from him and hoped she was only having a really, really bad nightmare. She was hoping that someone was playing a horrible joke on her because no one in their right mind would actually think that that pick-up line would work, would they?

The pub had heard Kenny's declaration, and many of them were in stitches or on the floor. Apparently they had thought it was funny and not completely mortifying, like Lily had. _Glad someone's having fun, _she thought bitterly.

She quickly took another sip of her drink, trying to get as intoxicated as she could. Butterbeer wasn't very strong, but Lily couldn't hold her alcohol. At all. She could already feel her head spinning. But that might have been from her hunger.

"Are you a broomstick in disguise?" started Kenny. "Because you've swept me off my feet," he finished, moving his face closer to Lily's.

Once again, the Three Broomsticks was filled with laughter. Poor Kenny Hodge didn't catch on that they were laughing at him. In fact, he took no notice to the laughter, passing it off as everyone in the pub laughing at the exact same time.

Again, Lily had nothing to say. She probably looked like she'd been baking in an oven for a few hours. Her mind was just swept blank by this boy's obnoxiousness. On a normal day, he probably would have been on the floor by now, nursing a bloody nose. Lucky for him, Lily was not functioning properly.

Lily continued to ignore him, praying to Merlin that he would just leave. She would have left herself, if only she wasn't so hungry. The Three Broomsticks was the only place Lily ate in Hogsmeade and dinner at Hogwarts wouldn't be for another two hours or so. _Rosmerta, where in Merlin's name is my food?_ Then she could have at least thrown something at him.

Startling Lily for the second time, Kenny started grabbing at his chest, gasping, great, heaving breaths. "Someone-_gasp_-call-_gasp_-St. Mungo's!" he proclaimed. He was falling all over the place; Lily jumped out of her seat to avoid getting hit by his flailing arms. "My heart's just broken in two!" he said, mock-fainting on the floor.

Lily just looked at the boy on the floor, mouth hanging open as the pub exploded with fresh bursts of laughter. What was this boy _thinking_?!

"Hey!" yelled a voice from the crowd. "I thought she stole your heart! How is it broken in your chest?"

Kenny Hodge opened one eye from the floor and cursed under his breath. He sprung off the ground and almost hit Lily in the face (again), if she hadn't moved out of the way.

The Three Broomsticks was on the floor once again, wiping their tears and grabbing their stomachs.

Suddenly, Kenny was kneeling in front of Lily, his clammy one holding hers. "Lily, love. No flower smells as sweet as you, no tomato as red as your hair, no grass greener than your eyes, no female Quidditch player as pretty as you are, no—"

"What's going on here?" asked a voice, making its way through the thick crowds.

Lily sharply turned her head, looking for any excuse to get herself out of this embarrassment.

She saw four boys coming towards her and she felt a warm feeling spread throughout her body. It was the Marauders. If anyone could get her out of this mess, it was the four of them. There was also something else that made her happy, but she pushed it aside.

"Lily? What's going on here? And why is he—" started James Potter, looking down at the person attached to Lily's right hand.

Lily imagined what this must have looked like to him and panicked. James could NOT think that there was something going on with her and Kenny. She would NOT allow it.

Lily tore her hand out of Kenny grip. "James, this isn't what it looks like—" she argued.

"It's alright, Lily. You don't have to explain," he interrupted, holding out his hand for her to stop. His eyes were like burnt out candles, slowly fading out.

"No, James!" Lily shouted.

The whole pub was silent. Kenny was still kneeling, his hand holding the air where Lily's hand once was. Rosmerta was holding Lily's food order in her hand, about to set it on the counter. Sirius, Remus and Peter were watching James and Lily, anxiously awaiting the next move.

"Lily, I—"

James was cut off by Lily's lips. Firmly placed on his.

The pub didn't know how to react. It remained silent as Lily and James kissed. No one really believed what was happening until Sirius started cat-calling and shouting out congratulations. Then, like dominos, the whole pub erupted with applause and shouts. The only one not shouting out was poor Kenny Hodge, still kneeling on the ground.

Martha Freeman, fifth year Hufflepuff, was inspired by Lily's actions. She stepped towards Kenny Hodge, placed her hand in his. "Those were the most romantic words I have ever heard," she said, breathless.

Kenny, shocked that she thought so, asked, "Really?"

Martha nodded, fluttering her eyelashes. Then, with one fluid motion, her lips were on his. Kenny and Martha shared their first kiss.

Lily's was tingling all over. Millions of tiny hippogriffs were flying around in her stomach. And as James kissed her back, she made more than James happy that day.

No one really knew what got into Lily that afternoon in the Three Broomsticks. Some said it was out of desperation. Some even blamed it on the Butterbeer. Few said that James put a love potion in her drink. Others even said that Kenny Hodge planned this all out and was doing a favour for James. The Marauders didn't even know what happened, James included (not that he was complaining).

As Lily and James passed the Three Broomsticks three weeks later, hand in hand, she remembered that fateful day. She wondered what had given her the drive to kiss James, with everyone watching.

It was a little desperation; only a little, but present all the same. Maybe even the Butterbeer had a part in it. But really, Lily knew it was going to happen someday. All those days James had asked her out, pestered her, teased her, she knew she would give in eventually. Like a party planned over seven, long years. And it was finally here.

* * *

**A/N: If this sounds familiar to you, I'll tell you why. I got the idea from an old Dentyne Ice commercial that takes place in a laundromat. And if you're laughing right now, you probably loved it ask much as I did. I couldn't find it on the internet for those of you that haven't seen it, because if probably didn't air in England, sorry! But basically, a girl is doing her laundry when a creepy guy starts hitting on her with major laim pick up lines. Then, this guy comes along and says, "Hey Honey. Here's the Dentyne Ice you wanted." Then, the girl spontaneously kisses him, getting rid of the creeper. When he's gone, the guy and girl introduce themselves. **

**Anyways, I obviously changed it a bit to fit Lily and James...I hoped you liked it :)**

**If you did, then you know what to do...REVIEW! XD i know you want to...**

**--qwertybob XD.**


End file.
